This application is concerned with securing funds to continue a study on the suitability of therapeutic treatment for a given drug abuser group. The investigation will specifically focus on determining types of addicts or abusers best suited for the residential and ambulatory therapeutic community modalities, as a function of (a) psychosocial background, (b) progress made within therapy and length of stay, and pendent behavior, involvement in regular employment. As a means of generating drug abuser profiles, a factor analytic technique will be used. A coordinate investigation is to utilize the social and psychological data in developing criteria for predicting success within, and following departure from the therapeutic community program. Prediction work will be carried out through use of multiple regression techniques.